mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Googleybear/Wikian Choice Awards 2014
Welcome to the MySims Fanon: Wikian Choice Awards 2014! I thought it'd be a good idea to make an award ceremony type thing to celebrate and award eachother on all the awesome fanon work we've done. And as the name suggests, it's your choice as to who wins each award. More info on how it works is below :D I feel like I should write more, but Idk what else to write omglol i'm failing at this How It Works Each user can nominate one of their own fanon pages for each category (except for the ultimate contributor award which will be won by whoever has had the most contributions over the last year). Then when the nomination deadline closes (August 30) we will begin the voting and find our winners. You are NOT allowed to vote for your own nominations, but as the voting will be done using polls, I'll trust everyone to just follow the rules and be fair. Also, if you do not have a suitable page to nominate for each category, that's fine. You pick and choose which categories you nominate your pages into. As this is the first year we've done this, all pages made since the start of the wiki will be accepted. Pages still under construction will also be accepted. ...If anyone is confused by my terrible explaining, I'll nominate first and hopefully give an idea of how this works... if some people are still baffled, I will try to explain again xP Awards & Winners Best Male Fanon Character TBA Best Female Fanon Character TBA Best Fanon Animal TBA Best Fanon Location TBA Best Portal Page TBA Best Fanon Game Graphics (Logo & Boxarts) TBA Best Fanon Game TBA Ultimate Contributor Award TBA Nominations Best Male Fanon Character *Brad Wonderstar *Zeke Toymender *Amile *Ben Best Female Fanon Character *Ai *Brownie Auth *Dame Tilly Nevant Best Fanon Animal *Chin-Chin *Peanut *Penny-Ling Best Fanon Location *Summergate *Observatory *Renée's Nature Reserve Best Portal Page *MySims Townies 2 Characters *MySims Islanders (Wii) Characters *Characters in MySims Safari *MySims Mystery Characters Best Fanon Game Graphics (Logo & Boxarts) *MySims Townies 2 *MySims Safari *MySims Galaxy *MySims Agents 2: The Story of Morcubus Best Fanon Game *MySims Townies *MySims Galaxy *MySims Safari *MySims Mystery Voting Voting for the Wikian Choice Awards has begun! You're not allowed to vote for your own articles, but seeing as the voting is done in poll format, I'll just have to trust you all . ... ...So get voting for your winners! Best Male Fanon Character Brad Wonderstar Zeke Toymender Amile Ben Best Female Fanon Character Ai Brownie Auth Dame Tilly Nevant Best Fanon Animal Chin-Chin Peanut Penny-Ling Best Fanon Location Summergate Observatory Renée's Nature Reserve Best Portal Page MySims Townies 2 Characters MySims Islanders (Wii) Characters Characters in MySims Safari MySims Mystery Characters Best Fanon Game Graphics (Logo & Boxarts) MySims Townies 2 MySims Safari MySims Galaxy MySims Agents 2: The Story of Morcubus Best Fanon Game MySims Townies MySims Galaxy MySims Safari MySims Mystery Category:Blog posts